


Destiel in Snapshots

by secondlastbreath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondlastbreath/pseuds/secondlastbreath
Summary: The beginning of Dean and Castiel is not big, per se, it is small, but it is bright, and it is beautiful.





	1. Beginnings.

Dean, the occasional poet, sits across his best friend at a diner, legs tangled together beneath the table, sending sly smirks to him as he waits for his food.

It has been four years.

It started out slow, the quietness of Castiel’s socks against the linoleum of their shared dorm room, a guilty pleasure. The smooth expanse of Castiel’s skin. Whispered secrets in the dark. The brightness of the honeymoon.

They were joined at the hip from forever ago, and never regretted a moment of it. As all love does, it faded out to a slow burn of sweetness and gentleness, the gravel of his voice and the roundness of his fingertips.

It begins small, grows to fill grocery stores, laundromats, parks, and eventually, a small apartment.

It begins small.


	2. soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyy..

Cas is good.

He’s kind and he’s willing to let Dean be silent when things come back to haunt him. Cas nurtures him and helps him grow.

Dean finds it unbelievable that such a kind man did not grow up in a loving family.

Where did he get his patience? His gentleness and care?

Dean is thankful that Cas is the way he is, he is willing to give him all the love that he has missed from his brothers, his sisters, his mother and his father.

After all, it costs him nothing but time spent telling Cas that he is wanted and cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably will add small flash fics to this, just because why not. I have to fill up my writing urges somehow. Anyways, comment/kudos, I always appreciate feedback.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Val.


End file.
